ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurt vs. Shade
Plot Kurt and Shade enter the Arena. The crowd cheers. Kurt: (Kurt turns into The Ultimate Fusion's First form and charges at Shade) Shade: (Shade turns intangible and disappeared. He then reappeared and jumped down at The Ultimate Fusion as Shadewolf and neutralized his powers) Kurt: (Throws Shadewolf off him and goes second form) Say Bye-Bye, dog boy! (Shoots a combined beam of all the aliens powers at Shadewolf) Shade: (Transforms back) Tumultus Florum! (turns the beam into flowers then disappeared again) Kurt: (Used Echo Echo's sonic cry as a kind of echolocation and shot the beam at where he thought Shade was, this time using Alien X's powers to keep it a beam) Shade: Mentalwarp!!!! (Blasts him with psychic energy and began to use Oneirokinesis to invade his thoughts. His real form is left to fight Kurt) Kurt: (Uses Alien X to get Mentalwarp out of his thoughts and into an Astral Projection. He then covered Mindwarp's physical body in Diamondhead crystals 300 feet thick) Shade: (loses his patience) αποσύνδεση (turns Kurt back from Ultimate Fusion) Perdam Omnia! (the dark mist cover the area engulfing it with complete darkness) Kurt: I can use magic too! Lumen Crepitus! (Lights up area) Vertex! (Blows away mist) Schlaf! (Made Shade fall asleep) Time for shadow form! (Goes Shadow AmpFibian and blasts Shade with all the firepower he has) Shade: Great....more forms (then the dark mist began to engulf the place) The spell you have are powerful but use them wisely. Just a friendly advice (copies Shadow AmpFibian) Shadow AmpFibian!!!! Kurt: I don't like when people copy ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Goes The Ultimate Fusion and shoots a time beam at Shade, turning him back to normal) That's better. (Teleports Shade into the crowd using Alien X and turns into Andromea) Can you handle all the elements? Shade: Elements? Like Water, Earth, Fire, Air, Electricity, Light and Darkness? Of cuz! Unfortunately for you, you are going to get emulsified! (his eyes glowed red then suddenly, the walls began to crack, fire erupts out of the arena. Wailing spirits began to appear) You use powers excessively. Gashangel!!! Kurt: I DO NOT!!! (Flies up and electricutes all the spirits) How do you like popcorn? (Makes all the popcorn butter cover Shade, then shoots lightning at him) Shade: Since when do you have the power to manipulate popcorn? This is utterly crazy. (With a wave of a hand, Kurt's three trixes dissapates in the air leaving only one) Do you wonder how I did it?? Simple, I am an Umbranite. Kurt: You made the biggest mistake of your life, you left the Goditrix (Turns into Slifer the Sky Dragon) RAAAAAAAR!!!! (Shoots energy ball at Shade, and loses control due to not having the other three trixes, which helped give Kurt some control over the gods) RRRAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRR!!!! (Accidentally turns into Winged Dragon of Ra, who he has absolutely NO control over, making him like Ultimate Kevin - purely insane) Shade: Okay, that is utterly ridiculous. I have banishing spells for idiots like you. "Eles só ven os poderes de orgullo. Estes seres deben ser eliminados, destruído e expulsado!" (Banishes Kurt's forms and reverts him back to normal, the ordinary Kurt Neganson) Aerophant! Kurt: I am really starting to hate you Shade (Uses Ra again, because you can't banish gods) NOW BURN (Sets the stadium on fire, and turns into ball form and smashes Shade 200 feet into the ground) I think I killed him. Shade: (dusts himself) I don't hate you. You are just being plain omnipotent. Being omnipotent is very boring. Just by the fact that you can transform into Ra, the Egyptian god of sun that doesn't mean that you are a god. I have a friend that is god (begans babbling about a god but in fact he is casting a spell on Ra) Kurt: Spells don't work on me. And I am not omnipotent, and NOT BORNING! Schwarzes Loch! (Creates Black Hole behind Shade) Bye bye Shade (Shade gets sucked in hole) Shade: (his eyes glow, he becomes a black hole and the black hole turns into Shade) No, bye, bye, Kurt (deletes him from this universe) And what is this doing here (the camera vanishes and the episode ends) THE END. Category:Episodes Category:The Arena of the Gods Category:The Arena of the Gods Episode Category:Season Premieres